


Love me

by Luls



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk (Sort of), Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luls/pseuds/Luls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it, he felt in his bones that morning, the day wasn't going to end well.<br/>First because he woke up without Richard, then because he dripped coffee everywhere, burning himself too.<br/>[...]<br/>When another notification made his phone ring, he opened it, freezing.<br/>He stopped when he saw a picture he knew it shouldn’t have been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new Richlee fic.  
> The inspiration came reading all those shitty posts on twitter, and all the hate.  
> Anyway I won't say more, I let you read.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's late here and I just wanted to post it.  
> I'll check it and fix any problems.

#  _Love me_

  
He knew it, he felt in his bones that morning, the day wasn't going to end well.  
First because he woke up without Richard, then because he dripped coffee everywhere, burning himself too.  
« What’s wrong with you this morning » whispered Lee to himself, trying to not curse out loud.  
He smiled unconsciously, thinking about the fact that living with Richard was starting to educate him to be a gentleman.  
« Gentlemen don’t curse out loud, Lee Pace. Always remember it » laughed softly, drying his hands on his shirt.  
His phone ringed, drawing his attention.  
« C’mon Carl, let’s go see who wants us this morning » he called his dog while taking his phone and going to the living room.  
As soon as he sat down the dog laid his head on Lee’s knee, making him smile again.  
He unlocked the phone and he stopped, admiring his wallpaper.  
Richard. Always Richard.  
He smiled, nostalgic.  
It was the picture Sally took at Thanksgiving last year, them sitting outside on the porch, Lee’s head on Richard’s shoulder, his hands entwined, both of them smiling and looking at each other.  
Lee missed him, missed that time.  
But the world wasn’t waiting for them, after Thanksgiving they came back to New York, ready to start working again.  
Richard still didn’t tell him what he was working at, but it was something big, something Lee would probably adore, Richard’s words.  
He sighed, feeling his heart speed up slightly at the mere thought of the British, then he went to see why his phone ringed.  
There was a notification from Twitter, that made him almost roll his eyes.  
He loved his fans, but sometimes they were too clingy, too obsessed with him, sometimes even too embarrassing.  
He waited for his phone to load the mention, and as soon as he read it, he almost dropped his phone.  
Even Carl felt that something was wrong, he stood up, looking at Lee with his big brown eyes.  
« What.. » he whispered, feeling his hands start to sweat, his heart racing, his body shaking with fear.  
_“ I’m so done with @leepace. What is wrong with him? Can’t he let go @RCArmitage? Richard isn’t gay and Lee should stop seducing him and trying to make him gay! “_  
His mind was racing, his fingers sliding down the comments under the mention.  
His phone kept ringing, being mentioned over and over again.  
_“ You’re absolutely right! Richard doesn’t want to stay with me! Richard need a woman with curves and that will give him babies!_  
_Go away @leepace. “_  
His eyes started to burn with tears, but he kept going, not believing any of that.  
When another notification made his phone ring, he opened it, freezing.  
He stopped when he saw a picture he knew it shouldn’t have been there.  
The photo showed him and Richard kissing on the threshold of the apartment, early in the morning.  
It was the day the Englishman came home, surprising Lee one day before the day he said he was coming home.  
Lee kept looking at the picture, trying to control his heartbeat and his breathing.  
Why was it there, how did they take him, how did they know Richard was coming home when even Lee didn’t know it?  
Another comment caught his eyes, sending a wave of nausea over him.  
_“ Oh my God, he should stop. Why is he kissing him? Richard isn’t gay! Can’t you see he is trying to get away from Lee? “_  
There was no way out, not anymore.  
He should have listened Richard that morning, he should have let him come inside before kiss him.  
Another wave of nausea made him close his eyes.  
He tried to stand but his legs were shaking too bad, and he fell down again on the couch.  
He felt his eyes burn more, his heart hurts, his mind totally blank with fear.  
He was panicking and it wasn’t good.  
But he know what was going to happen now, Richard was going to leave him, he was going back to his incredible women, he was going to agree with his “army”.  
He screamed, throwing his phone against the wall, not caring when it broke in multiple pieces.  
« No no no no no no » he murmured standing up again, his right hand clutching his shirt over his heart.  
« Please...please don’t take him away… please don’t take him away from me » he sobbed, walking toward the kitchen again.  
He was going to calm down, drink a glass of water and all was going to be fine.  
No it wasn’t, this time it wasn’t.  
Richard didn’t want to come out, he wasn’t ready, his career was his first concern.  
And Lee just blew up everything.  
He stopped another sob, still clutching his shirt.  
It hurted, it hurted a lot, Lee wasn’t ready to let him go, Lee didn’t want to see Richard’s face, Lee wasn’t ready to hear Richard call him faggot.  
He tried to calm down again but his mind and his body were too paralyzed with fear.  
He couldn’t breath, his eyesight was already getting blurry.  
« Oh God what did I do » he whispered, breathless.  
He looked over the kitchen, steadying himself on the wall and trying to reach the sink.  
He needed to calm down, he needed to calm down, he was overreacting, he needed to calm down, he needed to-  
His eyesight blacked out completely, all his body shut down.  
The last thing he heard before fainting was a scream.  
_« Lee! »_

 

The first thing he felt was his back hurting, like he hit something with it.  
Then he remembered, the mention the comments the picture Richard -  
« Breath » he heard a familiar voice saying beside him.  
He opened his eyes, focusing on the figure near the bed, feeling his heart start to speed up again.  
« Lee stop. You’re fine, please… breath…»  
But he couldn’t, not now that Richard was going to tell him that they were going to break up, he was going to leave-  
« Lee. »  
Once again Richard stopped his thoughts, holding his hand and caressing his face with the other.  
« Stop it. You’re fine, nothing is going to happen okay? Don’t pass out on me again ».  
He tried to talk, but his throat hurted, only a strangled sound came out.  
Richard passed him a glass full of water, smiling softly.  
He let him drink while he kept caressing his forehead.  
« I saw all » he just said after Lee put the glass over the bedtable.  
« And? » the american managed to say after some minutes of awkward silence.  
« You’re an idiot Lee Pace ».  
He blushed, lowering his eyes and focusing his attention on their hands entwined again.  
« Lee please look at me... »  
« I can’t » he whispered, feeling his eyes burn with new tears.  
« Why? »  
He couldn’t answer, he was scared, he was terrified of losing Richard.  
« Lee… I won’t break up with you ».  
His head snapped back up, looking at his boyfriend with big eyes.  
« You...you won’t? »  
« No ».  
Richard smiled again, making Lee’s heart lose a beat.  
« I won’t because I know soon or later it was going to happen ».  
« Happen what? »  
« That we were going to come out, you know. It’s been four years Lee, four amazing years with you. It was about time to move to the next level » Richard said with a bravery he didn’t know he had.  
But since that day when he met with Lee, he felt like his life was going to change.  
And it did change, but in the most amazing way.  
He kissed Lee’s knuckles.  
« Don’t joke with me » whispered Lee, still don’t believing it.  
« I’m not joking baby. I’ll never joke about something like this. I love you and I really don’t care what they think.  
I’m having a good career, I’m in love with the most amazing human being I’ve ever met in my life ».  
Lee blushed hard, lowering his eyesight again.  
« Don’t, it’s true Lee » murmured Richard, pressing a kiss on Lee’s forehead.  
« Acting is my dream, yes, but you are surely more important. I don’t want to lose you, even if this mean to blow up my career » .  
Lee gulped, feeling his eyes burning again.  
« Don’t say that » he said, his voice faltering.  
« I am going to tell you this until you will start to believe me, Lee Grinner Pace ».  
Before the american could say anything, he felt Richard’s soft lips lean on his.  
They broke the kiss when both of them needed to breath, Richard resting his forehead over Lee’s one, smiling softly.  
« Don’t you ever think I’ll break up with you. If I do it, I’ll die first ».  
« You’re a crazy man Armitage » laughed softly Lee, caressing his face, feeling his heart racing again.  
« Yes, crazy about you » whispered Richard before leaning over and kissing him again.  
Soon the kiss changed, becoming needy and hot.  
« Let me love you » whispered the british between the kisses, holding Lee’s face softly.  
« Yes… yes… yes ».  
Richard didn’t need another confirmation, breaking the kiss and standing up.  
He moved the sheets before he sat down again on the bed this time.  
Lee followed him fastly, shifting from his back to hands and knees, stretching out for Richard’s lips again.  
They kept kissing like that, both hands discovering the other.  
« Sssh slowly baby, I don’t want you to faint again » whispered again Richard looking at him with his eyes full of love and adoration.  
« I won’t » said softly Lee, finally sitting on the other’s hips, reassuming the making out session.  
Richard let his hands exploring Lee’s back, stroking with his thumbs the dimples he learned to love since the first time he saw the other’s without shirt.  
Lee trembled, ending the kiss and breathing hard, resting his forehead against Richard’s one.  
They just kept looking into each other’s eyes, losing themselves in a swirl full of love admiration and adoration.  
« I love you » the british said sweetly, kissing Lee on his nose.  
Sitting on his hips, the american was taller that Richard and he giggled some.  
« What? »  
« I’m taller than you » whispered Lee, grinning.  
« In case you didn’t notice you’re always taller than me » answered the other before bite his shoulder.  
Lee laughed before claiming his lips one more time.  
They started a chasing game, looking at each other with half-closed eyelids, eyes full of lust and desire.  
Soon Richard pushed Lee on the bed, making him lay down again before standing up.  
« Where are you going? »  
« Taking a condom ».  
« Don’t… I wanna feel you tonight » said Lee before blushing and turning his head toward the bed table.  
He felt Richard’s hot breath again on his neck and he shivered.  
« As if we used them » mumbled again Lee, while the other was leaving a trail of wet kisses.  
« We bought them, you know soon or later we have to use them » whispered Richard looking at him, before kissing his belly button.  
They looked at each other for some moments before started giggling.  
« I love you » repeated Richard, starting lowering himself more between Lee’s thighs.  
Lee’s breath faltered, looking at the other with his eyelids lowered, his eyes blurry with lust and desire.  
He closed his eyes and moaned softly feeling Richard’s mouth close to his hole.  
He grabbed the sheets and started moving his hips, the other’s name between his lips.  
But as soon as he felt Richard’s finger, he stiffened.  
« Ssssh baby, relax. I’m here » whispered the british kissing his inner thigh.  
Lee nodded slightly, before relaxing his muscles.  
« Yes like that, good job baby… I’m so proud of you ».  
Richard kept kissing his inner thigh and his hips, massaging him from the inside.  
Soon enough Lee was quivering and moaning pleases, grabbing the sheets and moving his hips.  
« Soon enough baby… soon enough » whispered Richard biting the skin behind Lee’s right knee.  
« R-Rich! Please… please ».  
« Sssh just another finger, you’re almost there… can’t we have you too tight for me mh? »  
Lee moaned obscenely at this; Richard was a shy man at the eyes of the world, but in their bed chamber he was an animal, ready to claim what was his.  
The british slid another finger, aiming for Lee’s hidden spot.  
As soon as he found it, he kept hitting in with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the wanton moans he was getting from Lee.  
The american was always so loud, so ready to scream for him and Richard loved it.  
« W- wait! »  
He stopped looking up at Lee, that was having some problems at focusing on him.  
« I want to come with you inside me » he blushed, biting his lower lip.  
« I think we can manage that » whispered Richard, grinning before claiming Lee’s mouth once more.  
He sit back, looking at him.  
« You want me to...ride you? » moaned Lee, too excited to wait more.  
« Can you show me how good you are? » whispered mischievous the other, widening his legs.  
Lee bit back another moan, not moving his eyes from Richard’s cock.  
He then moved toward him, positioning his hips above the other’s ones.  
« Take your time okay? » the british said sweetly, caressing his face, moving his sweaty hair.  
The american nodded slightly before sliding down, holding himself on Richard’s shoulders.  
He moaned hard, closing his eyes, arching his back as soon as the head of the older’s cock started to slide into him.  
« God Rich… you’re so big… I love it » he groaned, while he kept sliding down, welcoming Richard into him.  
From his part, the british was trying to stay still, trying to not chase the warm that was engulfing him.  
He groaned deeply as soon as he felt Lee’s tights touch his.  
They kept still for some moments, trying to not end this too soon.  
« I love you… damn I fucking love you Lee » breathed Richard holding his face between his hand.  
He kissed Lee again, one hand over his face, the other holding him by his hips.  
« Can… nngh.. Can I move? »  
« Yes baby, take it, take everything you want » whispered Richard, kissing his nose.  
Lee started to move, first slowly and sheepishly, then more boldly, keeping eye contact with the other.  
Soon Richard joined him, both of them chasing the other, the room full of their groans and moans and the wet sound of skin meeting skin.  
They kept looking at each other, kissing and biting, the world soon forgotten.  
They were making love as if they were dancing, as if one was trying to win over the other.  
But that night they were both winners, two bodies but just one soul.  
Lee’s pushes started to falter, Richard’s orgasm coming too fast.  
« R-Richard » moaned Lee, closing his eyes, pushing his head back.  
« Sssh I got you love, let go… Let go » whispered the british, biting sweetly Lee’s lobe.  
That was enough to bring Lee over, coming hard on Richard’s abdomen.  
His orgasm caused him to tighten his inner muscles, causing also Richard’s orgasm.  
He came groaning deeply, holding Lee’s hips, emptying himself inside the american.  
Lee sagged on the other, trying to catch his breath, almost laughing as soon as he saw the mess they did.  
« We are going to clean it tomorrow, I’m too tired now » moaned Richard, gettin out of Lee, holding him on his chest.  
« You’re too old to keep going like that » giggled Lee before yell when the other hit his ass with a full hand.  
« Careful of what you say ».  
« Why? Am I going to get punished? » whispered wantonly Lee, looking at Richard, with a naughty smile on his face.  
Richard just looked at him, before laughing softly.  
« You’re insatiable Pace » he said, laying down with him.  
Lee soon rested his head on Richard’s chest.  
« I love you » murmured before falling asleep, too tired to do anything else.  
Richard looked at him one last time, kissing his forehead, smiling.  
« Always ».

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or even just a kudos.  
> Again, sorry for any mistakes  
> See you next time  
> Lu


End file.
